11
Burke assures Elizabeth he has not returned to make trouble, but he inquires about buying Collinwood. Synopsis : Opening narration : My name is Victoria Winters. Collinwood sits, as it has for almost 130 years, in brooding isolation on a crest of its hill. The secrets of the past have not yet been opened to me, but I've come this far and I must wait. It's a strange home for me, but even stranger for those who've spent their lives within its walls. Teaser Elizabeth Collins Stoddard is very cold to Burke Devlin, and wants to know what he is after. Burke tells her that all he has done is drive her daughter home and stopped in to say hello. Elizabeth invites him into the drawing room, and asks Carolyn to wait in the foyer. But Carolyn says she wouldn't miss this for the world, and goes into the drawing room with Elizabeth and Burke. Act I Elizabeth is civil, but cold to Burke, engaging in small talk while trying to probe the reasons for his return to Collinsport. Carolyn tells Elizabeth that Burke's leaving town in two days, but Burke neither confirms nor denies it. Elizabeth tells Burke that she is interested in everything he has ever done or is going to do. Sam Evans has been drinking, and goes to the Collinsport Inn, where Mr. Wells tries to keep Sam from seeing Maggie in his condition. Mr. Wells finally succeeds in getting Sam to join him for coffee instead of heading out to the bar for more liquor by hinting that he has information about Burke. Act II Wells tells Sam that Carolyn visited Burke earlier that day, and that they left together. Sam is very interested in that, and wants to know where they went. Wells surmises he took her home to Collinwood, but Sam doesn't believe it. Back at Collinwood, Elizabeth offers Burke another drink, and takes Carolyn with her when she goes to get more ice. Once in the foyer, Elizabeth asks Carolyn about the supposed trip, and Carolyn tells her what she saw and heard in Burke's room. Elizabeth is not sure whether to believe it. Overhearing the conversation from his vantage point in the drawing room, Burke is seen smiling to himself. Act III Sam calls Collinwood from the phone booth at the Inn, and asks for Roger. Elizabeth says he is out on the grounds somewhere and asks if he wants to leave a message. At that moment, Burke opens the drawing room doors and enters the foyer and says something. When Sam hears Burke's voice, he hangs up. Burke admires the portrait of Jeremiah. Elizabeth and Burke speak of how they used to like each other. Burke assures Elizabeth that the past is past, and he only wants to think of the future. He asks if 'someone' could buy Collinwood for $250,000. Elizabeth says Collinwood is not for sale. Act IV Sam tells Mr. Wells that Burke is the trojan horse, the smiling gift, and that he, Sam, will be the first victim, and all he can do is wait. Burke tells Elizabeth how his father was hard-working and poor. Burke wanted to move and fast, but was stopped cold, and spent 5 years waiting, seeing the world spin and not being a part of it. He reminds Elizabeth that she has also been a prisoner, not leaving Collinwood for 18 years. Elizabeth notes that Burke has become a philosopher. Tag Joe calls Carolyn and they make a date for tonight. Carolyn's happy. Elizabeth is worried. She asks Carolyn to find her Uncle Roger and bring him to the drawing room. Memorable quotes : Elizabeth (To Carolyn, as she is ushering Burke into the drawing room): I'd like you to wait out here. : Carolyn: Oh no, I wouldn't miss this for the world! ---- : Sam Evans: A sober man, Mr. Wells, is an unhappy man. That's the Sam Evans motto, free of charge. ---- : Carolyn: Don't worry about ghosts. I think they've all gone. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Mark Allen as Sam Evans → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Conrad Bain as Mr. Wells → Background information and notes Production * Location footage of the Griswold Inn in Essex, CT is used for the exterior of the Collinsport Inn, as Sam Evans makes his way to it to see Maggie. Story * Burke was in prison for 5 years, and was released 5 years ago. * Sam declares: "Drink!, drink!, my kingdom for a drink!", which he mumbles that it alludes to this line from William Shakespeare's historical play : "A horse! a horse! my kingdom for a horse!" * Burke values Collinwood at $250,000. In 1966, adjusted for inflation, the price would be nearly $2 million ($1,944,737.65). * Sam mentions the of Greek Mythology. * Mr. Wells is quite the town gossip. * GHOSTWATCH: A door on the landing of Collinwood opens then later closes, seemingly by itself Bloopers and continuity errors * The credits of the episode use both the paged short version and the scrolling long version, making them extra long. As a result, the credits for Dan Curtis and Ohrbach's appear twice. Ohrbach's is misspelled as "Orhbach's" the second time it appears. * When Elizabeth asks Carolyn to wait in the foyer, the top of the drawing room set can be seen through the open doors. * When Burke mentions that '...everything is for sale...', someone goes by through the foyer in the background. * While in the drawing room, for a few seconds Burke and Elizabeth talk, but are out of range of the boom microphone and can only be heard as if far away. * When Sam asks Mr. Wells if Maggie is back yet, the shadow of the boom mic passes across the wall behind Mr. Wells. * Carolyn leaves the drawing room in order to answer the phone in the foyer, even though there is a phone in the drawing room. * As Carolyn and Elizabeth part in the foyer in the last scene, the boom mike briefly dips into the shot. * Mr. Wells is mentioned by name in the episode, but the closing credits still list him as 'Hotel Clerk'. End credits announcements * ' ' made its debut one year ago with top recording stars performing where the fun is. Come along for a real good time next, here on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 11 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 11 Gallery ( }}) 0011